


Échec Et Mat

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have lost the battle, but there wasn't a chance in hell he'd forfeit the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Échec Et Mat

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

__

_I’ll confess this too, must you know the truth, this is all for you. Darling, I want to destroy you_

The sharp hiss that fell from his lips drowned in the sound of bare skin hitting against bare skin. His teeth sank roughly into the exposed neck of the man slamming into him, making him groan aloud. “Harder,” he breathed, smiling as the pace quickened. Pleasure licked every inch of his skin, making his nerves come alive. The feelings coursing through his body were delicious and he could not get enough.

There was honestly nothing quite like a good fuck; the way it made each and every bone in his body feel like jelly and his mind blissfully blank. Davey lived for a good fuck and Adam had always been the best.

He forced his half lidded eyes open allowing them to trace over the bowed head of the man before him, admiring the way his mused hair slick with sweat clung to Adam’s neck. This exquisitely frustrating man was finally his once more; if only for the night and he fully planned on enjoying every moment of it. He hadn’t pushed for this just to have it end quickly. No, Davey had plans for this conquest. Plans he fully intended to see through.

A shiver of delight ran through him as Adam’s hips slammed into his at just the right angle causing him to gasp aloud. Adam had always known how to make every fiber of his being sing with pleasure. Time it seemed had not lessened this ability and for that Davey had never been more grateful. 

Adam’s breaths came in hot pants against Davey’s throat and the sensation sent his body reeling. He could feel every inch of Adam’s cock inside of him, pushing him closer and closer to the release he craved. Snaking his hand between their now sweat slicked bodies, Davey wrapped his long, slender fingers around his cock, tugging leisurely, reveling in heightened pleasure the new sensation added. He smiled as he felt Adam’s hand encircling his own, increasing the motion ten-fold. It was only a matter of moments now; he could feel the orgasm building deep within him. He was so close.

It had been far too long since he’d been able to indulge in such a gratification. It astounded him that he could have gone so long without the feel of Adam’s weight above him. There had been many after him, true, but none could match the intensity the two men shared. It truly was a shame that he’d had to walk away.

Their brief but torrid affair had ended far too quickly for Davey’s liking but Adam simply had never been able to accept the fact that there were other men and always would be. That was a complication that Davey had no desire to be a part of. One he had no use for. He had been content to look back on that month as a wonderfully fulfilling and exhilarating experience, something he could draw up when the memory served him until he’d spotted Adam across the room earlier that evening.

He had been leaning against the metal balcony railing, cigarette clutched between his fingers; fingers Davey fondly remembered wrapped around his cock, teasing him into release and ones his own could never quite inspire. It had been nearly a year since Davey had last laid eyes on him, and that year had been quite good to him, quite good indeed. 

It did not faze Davey when Adam’s eyes narrowed as they found him in the crowd. He had always been a passionate man, something that had made their physical relationship so earth-shattering. 

No, the cold shoulder was something Davey had come to expect, but even so he could not deny how the very action made him bristle inside. It was rare that anyone would refuse him, and rejection was the one thing he had never handled well. 

And it was that rejection which pushed Davey to pursue him once more. Despite outward appearances he knew that Adam could sense his eyes on him; that he silently followed every move Davey made, though he made a great effort to hide it. So Davey had let himself work the room, smiling and making small talk. He would let Adam come to him; it was only a matter of time.

The room had nearly cleared by the time Adam had approached him and he could sense the tension between them. It was as powerful as it had ever been and the thought made him smirk. When Adam finally gave in, and he was certain he would, it would be glorious.

Everything since had passed in a blur. Suddenly, Davey had found himself pressed against the door frame of the hotel suite he’d rented for the night. Adam’s hands were locked on his waist and Dave ached at the feel of his strong hips pinning him. It truly had been far too long. 

No words were exchanged between the pair as they stumbled towards the bed. With a rough shove, Davey found himself flying backwards onto the firm mattress. He couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his face. He loved it when Adam was rough with him. 

Clothes were shed and soon there was nothing but the burning sensation of skin against skin. It took everything he had in him to keep Davey from screaming aloud at the sensation. He wouldn’t give that up so easily. He wanted Adam to work for it, needed to regain some semblance of control.

Without warning, Davey pushed Adam roughly onto his back. Slowly, so slowly, Davey slid his way on top of him and rocked his hips teasingly into Adam’s. He delighted in the sharp intake of breath and the whimper that poured from Adam’s lips. Perfect. 

The response he could pull from the man beneath him never failed to make him smile. He rocked his hips again, bending down to nip at Adam’s throat. “You like that?” Adam nodded, his fingers tracing slowly over the inked wings that covered Davey’s back causing his back to arch. Taking advantage of his partner’s distraction, Adam flipped their positions so that Davey was pressed against the tangled sheets.

“My turn.” 

Davey smirked, burying his hands in Adam’s hair. This would be fun.

The tension built at a break-neck pace, making his toes curl and his heart pound. God he was so close. “Faster,” he panted, digging his nails into Adam’s back. He was met with stronger, harder thrusts and the delicious shiver of his orgasm racing down his spine. This was heaven.

His breaths came in heavy pants as his back arched violently against the cool mattress beneath him. His eyes traced over Adam’s panting form, noting how his strong arms shook with the strain of holding their own weight. Adam’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he struggled to gain the air his lungs desperately needed. It was an intriguing sight and Davey felt himself stirring once more. God, it had been far too long. 

“Don’t tell me you’re finished already,” he purred, running his fingers over the tense muscles of Adam’s back. “I remember being able to go on for hours before…”

“Fuck you.”

A smirk spread over Davey’s features, “That would be your job.” He loved the fire those words sparked in Adam’s eyes; the anger swirling within them. Davey was treading on thin ice, he was well aware of it, but the reward would be worth the risk. Pushing Adam over the edge would be well worth any consequence.

Davey once again found himself pinned firmly to the mattress beneath him, his breaths coming in short, heaving pants. He reveled in the feel of Adam’s weight pressing heavily against him. His fingers dug roughly into Adam’s back, pulling him even tighter to his chest.

Adam’s lips crashed roughly against Davey’s, his tongue sweeping across Davey’s bottom lip, teasing the warm metal ring it found there. A firm tug pulled a deep groan from Davey’s throat. He bucked roughly against Adam, his body signaling his need. It was now Adam’s turn to smile as he snaked his hand between their bodies, giving Davey’s hardening cock a quick, tight squeeze. 

It took everything ounce of strength he had in him not to react to the explosion of sensations swarming within him. He couldn’t give Adam the satisfaction of knowing that just one touch was his undoing. No, he needed to push Adam and push him far. He needed to see him lose control. 

His hand sinking lower, Adam allowed his fingers to tease Davey’s hardening cock, pulling another moan from his lips. A crooked smile slowly spread over Adam’s face. “You like that?” he whispered, his hot breath caressing Davey’s ear. A shiver shot down Davey’s spine and he wordlessly nodded, his eyes slipping closed as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Confusion rapidly took the place of pleasure as Davey felt the hand wrapped around him pull away. His eyes shot open and he watched in stunned silence as Adam pushed himself up from the bed, grabbing his clothing that had been scattered across the room. “What…”

Adam turned to face the stunned man, tugging on his worn jeans, “It’s been nice, Dave. Thanks for the fuck.” He took a moment to study the confused expression slowly spreading across Davey’s face before pulling on his shirt and walking silently from the room. 

__

_And here’s my favorite part, when you beg for my heart and I disappear_


End file.
